phenix squad
by cjwhite17
Summary: this fanfic is based of a group of spartans thats sole mission is to protect the planet there have been assigned to and survive


hello everyone and thanks for reading this fanfic is based on a spartan squad of my creation

this is my first fanfic so keep that in mind while reading

also ths machinima is based off the halo reach abilities and playermodels,weapons and vehicles

I do not own the halo franchise although I do own

characters:

cj: badass leader of the squad medium and close ranger combatant dmr and assault rifle weapons plus an energy sword also good with grenades here is an image if u need it . ?Gamertag=cjwhite17

tod: quiet and stealthy member of the squad long range and steath expert sniper and pistol has the armor ability is jetpack armor is recon helmet ant the smallest and lightest armor peices seteel and cyan color sceme

dick: the vehicle engineer of the squad also a bit angry when his stuff breaks doesnt fight in combat unless the enemy is at their base

nic: the scientist of the squad creates upgrades for armor and weapons in combat uses plasma rifle and dmr or hops on warthog turret has bubble sheild armor ability odst armor

**chapter 1: prologue**

as the biggining of the day starts cj is talking to dick about if the tank was fixed yet the last rookie drove it of a cliff dick says the repairs are Finally! Done after a month cj nods his head and says thats good

tod is in the firing range testing out the new calibrations on his sniper rifle

nic is in the armory trying to make the sheilds for the armor's output greater

all of the sudden an alarm sounds from the communication room all members run to the communications room just as the screen flickers on and a command officer apears and he says phenix squad you have an enemy covenent fleet incoming to your polanet you should prepair for comabt immidiatly cj's says yes sir nic says not before lunch and they go outside where cj informs dick who stayed outside to work on the vehicles that a covenent fleet is inboud and that all the vehicles need to be operational ASAP dick says the will do his best also try not to break any of them

dick points to a warthog says take this one if you need to go anywhere just as dick finnished what he was saying cj's radio goes off cj answer hello this is spartan squad phenix then a marine sergent respond hello this is sergent hawk of the raven platoon we are at fort zero we are pinned down in a firefight against covenent forces and need assistance can you assist cj replied phenix squad has you back then he cut the communication and told his squad we have to assist some marines at fort zero fighting covenent forces everyone mount up nic on gun tod you drive

when they got there only 5 marines remained 7 wraiths fired relentlessly at the for some banshees were in the air the squad move up tod used hs jet pack to get up high so he could snipe the covenent nic deployed a sheild over the marine sergent and got behind a barrier and started firing his plasma rifle the had been modified to be more deadly per shot and was also more precise nic took down 3 jackels before cj rushed the covenent he jumped over a hunter and turned around and slashed his head of with an energy sword then a banshee came towards cj he jumped on it plated a grenade on it jumped down landing on a wraith and did the sameand continued to rampage nic and tod supressed the enemy during this one of the elites made a run for it into the caves to regroup with his commander cj chased him but inside was ambushed by 20 elite zealots he slashed 19 of them down then the energy sword plasma cell rand dry he knocked the last elite down but just as he was about to finnish him off 3 zealoth came from behind him and attecked him the commander slashed of cj's right arm and left him there the squad members where pinned down as 5 phantoms came in but one of them blew up in green fire crashing to the groud destroyin the entire enmy forces exept for the 3 wraiths which were soon destroyed by green projectiles fired from the crashed banshee a spartan in orange and red armor stepped out the spartan says to nic and tod you need a hand they both replied yes seeing as there leader never came out the cave the new spartan lit the to remaing phantoms then they walked in the cave seeing their leader on the ground and missing an arm they grabbed him and transported him back to the base where the medics fixed him up 3 hours of waiting later cj walks out and was completely fine with the exeption of a robotic right arm


End file.
